


Conversation

by dawnmarie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Meeting, father and son angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You aren’t paying attention. What’s been stamped on his file every time you’ve seen it? Come on, man. It was in big red letters.”</p><p>Or in other words, Nick tells Tony something he wasn't ever expecting to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

“I’ve got to show you something.” Nick said as he shuffled through some paperwork on his desk before finally grabbing a file and tossing it to Tony. “You’ve seen this right?”

“Yeah, my father’s old SHIELD file.” He tossed it back without so much as a second look then sat back in his chair and folded his arms. “So what?”

Nick threw it back then steepled his fingers under his chin. “You didn’t bother looking at it. This is your dad’s real file. You’re a brilliant man, you should notice something different.”

Tony sighed in exasperation as he actually looked it over this time.  “Let's see. Name, check. Date and place of birth, check. Education and duties, check. So what?”

“You aren’t paying attention. What’s been stamped on his file every time you’ve seen it? Come on, man. It was in big red letters.”

 _Oh that._ “’Deceased’ is missing. Still not seeing the point.”

“Your father isn’t dead. He's very much alive and he wants to see you.”

 _Oh crap._ Tony dropped the file and made a face as if he had just taken a sip of prune juice. “Why the games? Why not just tell me?

“I’m sorry. Honestly, I am. I had always had my doubts but I didn’t find out for sure until this morning. I know I should have just told you flat out then instead of playing this game with you…” Nick let out a long sigh. “I thought that this way it would have been easier. Your brilliant mind would have noticed the difference, put two and two together and--”

“For you or for me?”

“What?”

“Easier for you or for me?”

Nick ignored that. “You aren’t the least bit concerned—“

“He was what he was to me. I'm not as angry with him as I used to be but that doesn't mean I want to take him to Belize for a vacation."

 Nick ignored that and got up from his chair. “Come on, I think he should be just about ready to see you.”

“Oh, what the hell. I’m game. At least I can give him a piece of my mind now that I am an adult. It’s not like he can send me away anywhere this time.”

 


End file.
